


Wish This Was A Misunderstanding

by Nyxierose



Series: We Are The Storm [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke was not supposed to survive, the universe has other plans, and Octavia is 27 levels of done with everything as per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish This Was A Misunderstanding

You're alive. You're _alive_. That… was not supposed to happen, you're pretty sure. The only instructions you got were to keep Octavia alive, team up with whomever you had to in order to do so, die for her if need be… but apparently things weren't that desperate after all. Well, this is a nice surprise. You just hope it _stays_ nice.

You're lying on a cot in a sterile room and there are four others there, you realize as you sit up. Four other Victors they managed to get out. You know instinctively that Octavia has to be one of them - and she is, she's sitting on the edge of the bed closest to yours and hasn't noticed you're awake yet and you're perfectly fine with that. You haven't had a lot of friends in your life, your last real one died doing something incredibly stupid to keep you alive, but if you survive this, you're pretty sure Octavia will be the next one. For being what she is, she's always seemed effortlessly cool, determined and a little bit scary, whereas you're… not. She'd laugh if she knew you were jealous of her, but that's a lesser concern right now.

Your legs are shaky as you push yourself to the edge, into a proper sitting position, but you're alright. A few bandages on various parts of your body, but nothing that hurts too much, nothing you can't fight through. You're surprised you're not hooked up to medical equipment, as one of the others is, but then again that's probably a good thing. It means that, for now, all is right with your world.

"Wondered when someone else would wake up," Octavia laughs, finally noticing you. Took her long enough - the girl's usually perceptive, and you like her for it, but you can guess that whatever meds they gave all of you had some interesting effects. "Glad it's you, Clarke."

"So we made it," you say a little too quickly.

"Wait, this was planned?" For still coming down from an interesting cocktail of sleeping pills and heaven knows what else, Octavia is _livid_. "This was planned and nobody fuckin' told me. Why am I not even surprised…"

"We couldn't tell you. We really, really couldn't."

"We?" she repeats. "You were in on this and everything. You're… you're the closest thing I have to a friend and…"

"Can you calm down?"

"No! _Not_ calming down! We're in a place that isn't supposed to exist, you knew about it, I'm guessing everyone else did, and yet once again…"

"I'm going to kill my brother when I get my hands on him. He was supposed to at least tell you this _could_ happen." And dammit, this is what you get for making a deal with someone who alternates between wishing you were dead and eyeing you like he wants in your pants. Sometimes both at once, even. You are _never_ doing that again…

"You may not have to. I already checked. They didn't get him."

Of course they didn't. Not that you care - Bellamy Blake is the most irritating person you've had the misfortune of being anywhere near - and yet he's weirdly endearing, he's the one who approached you about all of this and you probably owe him your life. If he _is_ still out there, if you ever get the chance, there are several long conversations you need to have with that man…

"Then who is there?" you ask, voice hitching because while you don't quite remember who died in the Arena before this happened, five out of twenty-four still isn't great…

"Scary chick from Seven. Boy from Three who rewired part of the force field. The guy from Two, the one who nearly tried to kill me."

You can't help rolling your eyes - the communications you'd seen had indicated that they were more interested in the _useful_ Victors if they could get them, and yet that's the opposite of what happened. Anya's an exception, known mainly for how venomous she is, openly hates you because you killed her girl last year, but you can see how she'd be good to have around. Monty… a little odd, but sweet and knows his shit, so maybe there's some logic there too. But whatshisname from Two? Yeah, you're not seeing that. If they'd had any sense…

"Hey, Clarke, you still there?"

Octavia is two and a half feet from you now, staring at you with puppy eyes and she's _good_ at that. "This is so weird," you whisper.

"At least you knew it was gonna happen. Maybe not in vivid detail, but… me, I freaked out, I'm surprised I didn't wake the rest of you up but tech boy sleeps like the dead and the other two are so drugged…"

"But you're here. That's what matters."

"So that's what this is." There's a new weight in her eyes, and for a moment you forget she's younger than you are because she seems so much older. "I'm some kind of symbol. Well, fuck that."

"You're not…"

"I am, aren't I? The perpetual victim, the girl who won't die. Well… they should've chosen you, princess. At least you're pretty."

And here you thought things were going to go according to plan… more like _what plan_?!


End file.
